Good Cop Bad Villain
by AllthatConfetti
Summary: Rated M for language and smut in later chapters. Crossover between d.e.b.s and Faberry! Quinn can't fall for the world's evilest super villain, and Rachel can't be with the world's top spy; they just won't mix...Or is their appearances all an act to hide who they really are?


It was a bright Monday morning everyone was sound asleep; so quiet and peaceful, but at the debs house it's never quite peaceful like other normal people. Usually Santana has to yell at everyone to get up, they thought no one was worse than Santana, but in this morning they were wrong. Their leader, Mr. Schuester, made a wake up call.

"Good morning debs...ATTENTION DEBS ATTENTION! I HAVE AN IMPORTANT REPORT! THERE'S NO TIME TO SLEEP. LETS MOVE IT!" Mr. Schuester, commanded

Santana groaned knowing she has to get up so everyone can get up. She made her way to Tina's room

"Come on Panda Express, Mr. Schue is freaking out" Santana closed the door then she notice their was another bump next to Tina so she opened the door "And no boys allowed upstairs, that's how you'll catch aids" Then she went out

Tina uncovered the boy next to her and turned to him "Go. Now"

Santana happily went to Brittany's room, she always loved seeing Brittany. Made her day 10x better. When she opened the door the blonde was already up

"Have you seen my gun?" Brittany asked

"Check in the cookie jar"

Santana didn't have to wake Quinn up she knew the blonde could look after herself. The phone rang and the Latina picked it up. Santana scoffed to the voice on the other end; the person was asking for Quinn.

When Quinn was in the middle of buttoning up her shirt Santana called for her saying someone wanted to talk with her. She quickly picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Quinn, it's Puck. Babe we need to talk about this" Puck sounding desperate which was unusual since he's never desperate

"I'm not- I'm not talking about this anymore" Quinn hung up. She honestly didn't need boyfriend trouble at 7 in the morning. Then her phone rang, it was Puck again, she's going to be straight forward with him.

"Puck seriously, it's not a good time" She hung up again. Once more Puck is calling her via Facetime.

"When? When's a good time?"

"Stop calling!" Quinn was now irritated

"QUUIIINNNN!" Santana yelled from downstairs

"I'M COMING!" Quinn yelled back. For the fourth time Puck called her on her video watch

"After all we been through together?"

"Goodbye Puck"

All four debs got into their Volkswagen Beetle and headed to school. Santana saw the irritating look on Quinn's face.

"What's the matter Q?"

"I broke up with Puck"

"What?" Brittany asked

"I broke up with Puck" Quinn increased her voice

"I heard you! I just couldn't believe it"

"Why'd you break up with him?" Tina asked

"He's just...so boring"

"He's an ass" Santana commented. Everyone laughed at her response

"I like him, I think he's sweet" Brittany twirling a piece of hair

Santana looked back at Brittany still trying to process what she just had said "Sweet? Britt, he's the reason why we couldn't get you a duck remember?"

Brittany frowned at the memory "You're right. He's a jerk!"

They finally arriving to school with 30 minutes to spare, Quinn swore they could have crashed multiple times by the way Santana was driving, but it did get them to school early.

"I'm just not in love" Quinn confessed as they came to a stop in the school's parking lot

"What?" Santana asked

"I said I wanna be in _love_!" Quinn yelled

"Why are you yelling?" Brittany sounded angry. Quinn rolled her eyes and got off the car

She thought about what she had told her friends. Of course when she first started dating Puck she was head-over-heels for him, but now it was the same thing. All Quinn wanted was to feel like she fell in love all over again.

The debs walked over to a table where Mr. Schuester was sitting at

"Hey Mr. Schue" Brittany greeted

"Don't call me that" Mr. Schuester said calmly

"Hey Mr. Schue" Quinn added

"What's up Mr. Schue?" Followed by Santana

"Bonjur Mr. Schue" Tina said last

The waitress came to their table and took their orders. Mr. Schuester announced that Ms. Sylvester will be joining them for breakfast to discuss an important mission. Sue Sylvester appeared in front of them via hologram "Hey there William, a matter of some urgency has come to my attention; Rachel Berry is back in the states"

"Oh shit" Tina and Santana mumbled

"You're kidding, I'm writing my thesis on her" Quinn beamed, she's heard about Rachel Berry before. Maybe she might have a chance to get more information from her.

"I expect to be kept on the loop with this one, lets show some hustle" Ms. Sylvester was about to turn off her hologram, but she smirked and turned to Mr. Schuester

"I like what you did with your hair today William, did you use the 'I can't believe it's not butter'?"

"Go away Sue"

Ms. Sylvester laughed and turned off the hologram. A moment of silence fell upon them still trying to accept the fact that a criminal is in town

"I can't believe she's back" Quinn muttered

"Who's Rachel Berry?" Brittany was totally clueless

Mr. Schuester pulled out case files on Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson, her partner in crime, showing them what they're up against. Rachel has taken over her dad's place of ruling the world after his tragic death. The criminal was also protected by a bunch of loyal convicts that worked for Finn, now he's putting them into good use. They also had a track record of stealing gold for more than 4 years around the world.

Finally their waitress came with their food and they began to dig in. Mr. Schuester has also explain that Rachel Berry has a meeting with Sugar Motta, a trained killer, tonight at a restaurant.

"Santana you're in charge, Quinn you're second. And debs..be careful" He clicked his pen and disappeared

"What does a reclusive criminal master mind want with a trained killer?" Quinn asked

"I don't know, but I heard that no one has fought her...and lived to tell about it" Tina said sipping on her coffee

"Well well, today's our lucky day" Santana chimed

* * *

Meanwhile at the evil lair Rachel was discussing the meeting with Finn. She looked carefully at the hologram monitor of Sugar Motta and read every detail about her.

"You're scheduled to meet 20 hundred hours" Finn confirmed

"Where'd you find her?"

"She's in from Malibu"

"Assassin?"

"Pfft of course" Finn tried to lighten the mood, but Rachel was dead serious

"Where's the meet?"

"Le Due Amor, trendy yet desecrate"

Rachel thought about this for a while then she spoke "Cancel it" Rachel walked away

"Why! It's all set up" Finn chased after her

"I don't do blind dates" Rachel huffed while heading up stairs to lock herself in her room

"Yeah well it's not a blind date if you know what they look like"

"Just tell her I'm not coming, say i came down with something"

"C'mon Rachel it's been two years you have to get out there" Finn reminded her about her last date

Rachel turned back at Finn with a surprised expression "I am out there! I went out with that drummer, the girl who talked really loud"

"You didn't go out with her, we all went out together then you lied and said you had food poisoning and went home early"

"Well she talked really loud even when you were right next to me"

Finn and Rachel kept fighting about the stupid blind date that Finn set her up with, sure Finn is good at destroying the world and causing havoc on the citizens, but when it comes to dates he's useless. Rachel tries to get out of this date, but no matter what excuse she tries to pull, Finn tells her that she needs someone to _love_. Which causes Rachel to roll her eyes and agreed to the date.

"Fine..Okay i'll go. I'll be there" Rachel went to her closet and looked for something to wear

"Just promise me that you'll be open"

"Open what?"

"Opened love"

"Okay get out so I can get ready" Rachel throws a pillow at him

Finn chuckled and left her room. Rachel didn't put much effort into this plan, she didn't even get ready till it was an hour before the date. The criminal already knew that this night was going to be the worst night of the year..or her life. Finn kept checking up on Rachel to make sure that she's getting ready and when he does he would find the brunette just lying on her bed.

"Okay you know what" Finn walked to Rachel and grabbed her by the legs and dragged her out of bed, literally.

"Finn what the fuck- let me go" Rachel kicked trying to aim at his stomach

"Rach you only have one hour, I don't care if I have to drag you, you're going on that date!"

"So what? You're going to be in the bathroom with me just to make sure I shower?" Rachel joked

"If that's what it takes then yes" Finally they reached the bathroom. Finn locked the door behind him so Rachel won't escape. Rachel looked at him like he was insane, Finn looked up and down at Rachel indicating her that she needs to undress.

"Turn around!"

* * *

It was 8 o'clock and the debs were ready to capture Rachel Berry. Quinn on the other hand was distracted with another subject.

"Do you think Mr. Schue will let me take some time off after endgame?" Quinn asked

"What are you talking about?" Quinn felt the coldness in Santana's voice

"I don't know there's this singing program in New York, I wanted to check it out" Quinn ducked her head preparing herself for Santana's snarky comments

"Singing? Quinn you're the Perfect Score, you could go to any school you want and you pick singing?"

Quinn didn't speak because if she did then she would be pounded down by Santana's words

"Who's your best friend?" Santana asked

"You're my best friend"

"And what did I say to you the very first day of academy?"

"That's my bunk, bitch"

Santana gave her a confused look then realized she _did _say that "Okay..after I said that"

"Debs sticks together"

"Exactly, we've been doing this four years and now we're top squad, right? We're just getting to the good stuff"

Quinn nodded, but still stayed silent and waiting for the harsh comment

"So you're not gonna ruin your life by going to some singing program. Am I right?"

And there it was, the comment that brought Quinn back to reality. The blonde licked her lips and faced Santana and gave her the best lie she's been telling her since they first met "You are _always _right"

Quinn was so close to pulling out her gun and triggering it towards Santana. The blonde hated when Santana thinks she's the main one of the group, like if she can control their lives. While Brittany and Tina were fighting about where to put the hearing detector, Punk came down on his mechanical rope "Babe we need to talk"

"Puck?! What are you doing here?"

"You guys think you're the only ones on the case of Rachel Berry? Everybody is here: the feds, the CIA, the SWAT team" Puck pointed showing the debs where they were hiding

"This is bullshit! This is our stakeout!" Santana argued

"This is unbelievable" Tina added

"Could you guys give us a minute?" Quinn asked. Santana nodded and pushed a button separating them from Quinn.

"Why do you have you have to be such a jerk about everything?" Quinn said bitterly

"Well when my girlfriend breaks up with me for no reason after 8 months so excuse me for being a little hostel" Puck bit back

"It's not for no reason"

"Then give me one"

"I just want _more_"

"More what?" Puck's voice increased

"I don't know"

"Is there somebody else? Cause I swear to Avinu-"

"No no I-I"

"Speak!" Puck yelled which startled Quinn

"I'm not in love with you" There it was the big itch that has bothered Quinn for almost 2 weeks. It's finally out in the open.

"Well..I guess nobody's good enough for little miss Perfect Score" Puck scoffed

"Leave me alone"

"Yeah you'll be back, they always do" Puck concluded and went back up

The debs came together and checked if Quinn was alright even though they knew she didn't care about her relationship with Puck, doesn't hurt to ask. Tina pointed out that Rachel Berry has finally arrived, they all took out their binoculars. Rachel found her way to her table and sat down across Sugar.

"Hello, sorry I was late" Rachel put on her best fake smile

"It's about time, I was starting to think you stood me up"  
_  
'Trust me..I was!' _Rachel thought.

"Welcome to Le Due Amor, would you like anything to drink?" The waiter asked

"Some wine and.." Rachel turned to Sugar to ask what she wants to drink "Do you want wine?"

"Vodka"

Rachel arched a brow "And Vodka, please" The waiter nodded and went to get their drinks

_'I'm going to KILL Finn' _

Quinn studied Rachel through her binoculars "Wow, Rachel Berry she's..."  
_  
'Beautiful'_

"What?" Santana snapped Quinn out of her thoughts

"Real" Quinn said quickly "I-I never thought I'd see her in person"

Before Santana could reply, Brittany poked the Latina's ribs

"Yes Britt?"

"Sugar's coat reminds me of a turtle...will you buy a turtle for me San?"

"A turtle?" Quinn added

"Q shut up, this is between Britt and I. Go back to watching Rachel"  
_  
'Don't mind if I do' _Quinn went back to 'studying' the brunette.

Quinn saw that Rachel was looking a little irritated, she turned to Tina, which she had the hearing device, and asked her what are they talking about

"They're talking about killing: how to kill and who to kill"

"Oh God.." Quinn replied

Back down at the table Rachel is nearly this close to faking a heart attack, this is the worst date she has ever been on. All Sugar talked about was she had to kill to pay the bills and that she wanted to be a dancer, which was odd since she didn't look like the dancing type. Rachel couldn't take it anymore so she busted a 'I'm not feeling well' excuse.

"Are you blowing me?!" Sugar yelled

"What?" Rachel's eye widen

"Off. Are you blowing me off?"

"No, no, no-" Rachel got cut off by something that landed in her bowl.

She picked it up with her spoon and saw a bracelet, she looked up and found the debs spying on her. The debs saw that Rachel was reaching for her gun so they pulled out theirs, it was silent for a moment till someone popped the champagne, Puck shot his gun first causing everyone in the restaurant to run out. Rachel and Sugar ran for cover.

"Lets do this" Santana said. They put on their harness and slid down on the ropes shooting at Rachel.

Rachel and Sugar hid behind the counter also shooting at the debs. It was like a reenactment of World War II, Rachel took out her grenade and triggered it then threw it at the debs. Brittany saw the grenade rolling towards them

"You guys!" Brittany yelled

"Crap!" Santana grabbed everyone and ran away from the grenade before it exploded

"I'm just not interested!" Rachel yelled at Sugar explaining why they can't be together

"You..will die alone!" Sugar huffed and left the restaurant.

Rachel saw Santana coming and she took a clean shot to distract the Latina, Rachel got a table and used it as a shield as she ran out of the restaurant. Once the coast was clear she threw the table and ran into another building. At this point Rachel was pissed she kept cursing under her breath.

Quinn tried to figure out exactly where Rachel went, but she's no physic. So she looked for the nearest door and hoped that Rachel will be there, but there was nothing but boxes stacked high. Quinn saw an exit door, so she ran for it; as she came close she bumped into someone pretty hard causing both of them to drop.

"I'm so sorry!" They said simultaneously

"No, I'm so-" Before Quinn could finish her apology she caught a glimpse of the person she bumped into. They both pointed their guns at each other.

"You're Rachel Berry"

"You're a deb" Rachel said with disgust

"You have the right to remain silent"

"You're giving me my right?"

"Anything you say can and will be used against you"

They both held up their glares till Rachel noticed that Quinn was avoiding it. Rachel smirked, are people really that scared of her?

"Okay, here's the thing" Quinn breaking the silence

"Yeah?"

"I'm really not up for dying today"

"Me neither"

"So I was thinking that uh.." Quinn couldn't concentrate while a gun is pointed right at her "Why don't you put your gun down?"

"Why don't you put your gun down?" Rachel restated

"You're the criminal and I'm the cop so I think I'm technically more trustworthy"

"But I was minding my own business on some stupid blind date when you guys decided to rain shit all over me"

Quinn tilted her head in confusion "Wait..you were on a blind date?"

"Whatever" Rachel really didn't need to explain herself to a woman in a plaid skirt

"With a girl?" Quinn lets her gun down and so does Rachel

"What" Rachel snapped

"Nothing! I just- I didn't know you were a-"

"Why would you know?"

"Wow, that really torpedo's my thesis"

Rachel narrowed her eyes "Your thesis?"

"I'm writing a term paper on you"

Rachel chuckled in disbelief "You're kidding me?"

"I'm serious! It's a gender reconstruction in the criminal master mind, it's a really popular class"

"Come on" Rachel still wasn't buying it

"But it's hard, there's only anecdotal evidence about you..I mean no one has actually spoken to you"

"Till now"

"Right..until now" Quinn clarified

They were caught in a gaze again, but this time neither of them had a glare or a speck of hate in their eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name"

The blonde put her gun under her armpit and stuck out her hand "Quinn Fabray, deb sector one"

"Rachel Berry" Taking her hand into hers

"It's _really _nice to meet you"

"Likewise"

Quinn notice their hands haven't let go of the handshake, she took her hand back and held the gun at Rachel

"You know you're still under arrest" Quinn smiled which gave away the Bad Cop act

"Am I? Am I really?"

There was a bang on the door yelling for Quinn, it was Brittany. Quinn guessed that she was lost since she heard a bunch of foot steps.

"You know you could let me go"

"I really couldn't"

"Come on, haven't you done anything you're not supposed to do?" Rachel said seductively

The brunette had the urge to pin Quinn against the wall and attack her with kisses, but she contained herself. Rachel walked up to Quinn and whispered in her ear "Catch me if you can"

Then she vanished. Quinn looked around to see where Rachel went, but she was completely gone. Quinn could still feel the brunettes hot breath on her ear giving her chills down her spine. _'Oh my god'_

"Are you okay?!" Brittany hugged Quinn

"I'm fine" _'Super fine'_

"What happened?" Tina asked

"She was here. Rachel Berry was here"

"If she was here you'd be dead right now" Santana stated

Brittany bent down and picked up a little pebble of gold. She showed it to the rest of the debs, the floor was covered in gold.

"Do you know what this means?" Tina asked "You are the only one ever to fight Rachel Berry and live to let about it"

"Come on, we have to tell Mr. Schue about this" Santana yanked Quinn's hand heading back to the restaurant

* * *

Rachel ran up to Finn's car, he got a call saying that the debs were at the restaurant which ended up being World War III.

"What a disaster!" Finn hit the wheel of his car "I'm so sorry, leave it to the debs you're in town a week and they're just all over you just grabbing.."

Finn trailed off. He notice Rachel was giving him a look, not just any look, a look between hope and guilt.

"What?" Finn asked

She still gives him the look

"Really what?"

"I met somebody" Rachel said shyly

Finn completely stops the car and unbuckled his seat belt

"I knew it okay, it was a little weird about the dance, but I had a feeling you and Sugar were gonna-"

"No no no Sugar was a train wreck thank you" Rachel rolled her eyes

"I'm not following"

"Okay first you're gonna have to swear to me that you're not gonna freak out about this"

"Freak out about what? Why would I freak out?"

"Well sometimes you could get a little-"

"Oh my god who is it!" Finn yelled in curiosity

"Okay..what do you know about a Quinn Fabray?"

"Quinn Fabray...the girl from the smuggling agency?"

"No"

Finn thought about every single Quinn Fabray he knew till he notice he didn't know _any_ Quinn. Then it hit him, he made a disapproving look almost like he was going to vomit.

"Oh my god..Quinn Fabray?" Rachel nodded "Blond hair? Plaid skirt?"

Rachel smirked at the skirt part. Those skirts made Quinn's legs more touchable and a bit taller.

"She's a deb! Okay, not only is she a deb, she's the Perfect Score" Finn explained in rage

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel got out of the car, she thought Finn was insulting Quinn by calling her Perfect Score

"Quinn Fabray is the only person ever to get a perfect score on the secret test on the SAT's"

"Give me the keys Finn" Rachel reached for the keys, but Finn moved it away

"Are you listening to me? Perfect score means perfect spy, she's literally their poster chime"

"Well their poster chime doesn't know it yet, but she's into me" Finally Rachel grabbed the keys

"You can't be serious"

"You said I have to 'get out there'"

"Yes, but not with her!"

Rachel walks over to the car and takes the driver's seat

"What are you doing?"

"Gonna get my Perfect Score"


End file.
